Lick
by move them hands
Summary: Temari's way way of showing love to her long time girlfriend Ino, tying her down and giving her a night to remember. Yuri smut


'_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick_

_Lick'_

Temari's hand slowly trailed up Ino's stomach until her fingers had reached the front-clasp bra and gently unhooked it as her mouth laid butterfly kisses along the others neck. With a gasp Ino's back was pulled into Temari's chest in a tighter grip as another hand disappeared under her skirt. The dark blonde's tongue licked the outer rim of Ino's ear as she stepped back.

_'You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

Ino found herself whipped around and pulled back into Temari's arms as that mouth found hers and a tongue darted in, exploring the moist cavern with zeal. The kiss broke for a mere second as Ino's eyes looked deep into the hazed orbs of her lover and she whispered meaningfully," I love you Tema…every bit of me loves you."

A smile formed on Temari's lips as she nodded her head.

_I'll put my heels on for you baby  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
Your every touch excites me  
And damnit I aint too proud to beg_

The anxious tongue of the dark haired blonde sampled the newly exposed skin of Ino's abdomen as she laid on top the other with a smile. Ino felt her body shiver as her shirt came over her head and hands grip her back as her nipple became possession of Temari's mouth, the tongue swirling round her pink nub causing it to harden.

A chuckle vibrated from Temari as she looked down at her lover, a hand now once more down the other teens skirt. Ino moaned, her back aching up from the bed, as the finger slowly pushed apart the lips of her clit and slowly rubbed the pink flesh. "Temari…please…I need you!"

_And even when you're not around me  
The tingling just won't go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play_

A smirk crossed Temari's lips as she nodded," When the time is right my love." She growled as she rose from the bed and walked backwards toward the door. Ino's eyes were wide with bewilderment but the smirk on Temari's lips assured her that she would be back. Lying on the bed Ino's feet shifted under her as her fingers clung to the sheets.

Temari wasn't in the room but she still felt those hands caressing every inch of her skin, and that tongue playing wonders that tripped her mind for weeks. Just as Ino was about to go nuts waiting Temari sauntered in the room and quickly crawled up the half naked girl, claiming those thick pouting lips again as she brought the blonde's hands over her head and cautiously tied her to the bed board with pink silk ropes.

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

Temari's hands slowly trailed up her own stomach as she sits, her knees on either side of Ino, and removes her own shirt and flings it across the room and smirks down at the bound other. She leans forward and cups Ino's left breast as her mouth again engulfs the right and gently bites down. A smile as Ino moans again.

_You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick_

_Love it when you lick_

_Lick_

Ino's mind is swimming as her skirt and everything else below the waist is removed and she is completely naked, every inch exposed and yearning for her lover to touch. Tired of keeping her lover waiting, Temari gently raises Ino's legs and bends them so they stay apart and leaves room for her to fit.

With another smirk Temari closed the gap and let her tongue touch the most sensitive part of her lover. Ino gasped in delight as the tongue moved slowly up and down diving deeper and deeper as her hands gripped the powerful thighs of her moaning lover.

_It feels so good I'm going crazy  
My eyes roll back inside my head  
Explore my inner warmth's of pleasure  
And hold on tight  
Hope you aint scared  
I promise I'll return the favor_

Ino's head pushes back into the pillow as her fingers wrap around the silk bonds and tug, her back arched completely as she rocks forward in her lover's mouth. She nearly screams in delight when she feels a finger enter her followed by another. As she's moaning and writhing in please all her inner thoughts that can actually form completely in her mind without turning into a haze focus on how she can bring the same feelings to her lover…all the same glory she was feeling.

_I'll do that trick you can't resist  
Two rights don't make it wrong  
Makin' love 'till the break of dawn  
Emotions all up in a twist twist twist twist twist_

_I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick_

_Lick_

As her fingers keep the pleasure building Temari pulls herself back up and stares down at Ino as the girl moves like a fish out of water, squirming and gasping, occasionally calling her lovers name in a lust filled moan. Temari's tongue swirled intricate flower patterns on her other's neck before latching on and gently sucking, her teeth happily digging into the warm flesh making her lover moan. Her marks were made.

_You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick_

_Lick'_

She felt that coil in her stomach tighten as her eyes locked with Temari's. A smile was shared between the two before the dark hair blonde pushed her fingers in a different motion. Ino's head snapped back again feet pulled up. Without shame or hesitation Temari's tongue took back the task of being her lover to pure bliss, loving the taste of the other in her mouth.

_'I'll put my heels on for you baby  
The ones that wrap all around my leg  
Your every touch it just excites me  
And damnit I aint too proud to beg  
And even when you're not around me  
The tingling, the tingling wont go away  
Don't make my body wait no longer  
Because this pussycat's ready to play play play play play'_

Temari smirks into the other as she feels her clench, her body freezing as her lower lip is taken captive by her teeth. "Temari!" the only word uttered by her swollen lips.

_'Oh oh sing  
da da da da da da da da  
da da da da da  
ba da ba ba ba  
ba ba  
ba ba  
ba ba'_

With an explosion of lights Ino feels herself complete in her lovers awaiting mouth. Her arms pulling the bonds tighter as she screams. Her heart is pounding in her chest, feeling like it will almost explode.

_'I lose all control  
When you grab a hold  
And you do your trick  
I love it when you lick_

_Lick'_

The dominant blonde pulls back with a smirk still playing on her face as she licks her lips and purrs. Once more she mounts Ino as she leans forward and takes in her lips, forcing the willing girl to taste herself. As their lips dance together the dark haired girl frees her lover of her bonds and smiles as the arms wrap around her and force their chests together and their kiss to deepen.

_'You've got lock and key  
Every part of me  
Know what makes me tick  
I love it when you lick'_

Temari rolls off her lover as she pulls her into a hug and covers the both with a thick blanket. A sigh of content rolls from Ino as she snuggles her head into Temari's chest. A soft smile hugs Temari's face as she whispers," I love you to."

_--/--/--_

Song was Lick by Joi. This was the first yuri I wrote I think...or the first yuri songfic I had written XD I can't remember anymore. I don't like it too much but hey I love two hot blond's going at it :D TemaIno is on my top list of favorite couples.

...well...you enjoy? Yuri is the only thing I really have to ask for reviews for cause perverts want it they just don't wanta review it! I only write for reviews XD and requests...I have a request from a friend, Ty, for InoXSakuraXHinata so I guess you can look forward to that maybe...if I load it here...I'm probably just gonna upload that one to AFF so nevermind.

Thanks for reading.

Later!


End file.
